Aron Ashburry-Hawthorne
Aron Mitchell Ashbury-Hawthorne is a Muggle-born Australian wizard who carries himself with swaggering bravado. He is the only child of pureblood wizards Sebastian and Kiara Ashbury-Hawthorne, two well known professional photographers. He attended Tallygarunga Academy of Magic from 2060 to 2065 before doing extensive field work in Herbology around the globe. He returned to school in 2070 at Urelic University of Alchemy & Herbology. Upon graduating two years later with a double degree in Aquatic Plants and Life Alchemy, Aron took a year off to pursue photography by working for his parents' business. He later put his double degree to good use when he applied for a position at Status, an aquatic wild life organisation dedicated to preserving the Great Barrier Reef, where after half a year he became its president and leading Herbologist in their Stubby Purple Coral Revival Program (SPCRP). Early Life While is may appear as though Aron grew up in a picturesque household, this wasn't always the case. At age 7 Aron witnessed his parents murdered point blank by a hooded dark wizard while he hid in the closet in his parents' bedroom. Private Investigators from the Victoria Minsitry of Magic were first to arrive at his home and found young Aron shaking in the closet. It was at this time that his first hints of magical ability manifested and he was placed in a foster home. The Ashbury-Hawthorne family showered him with more love and affection than most children would receive in their lifetime, but none of it could dull the pain he felt having witnessed his parents' murder. At his parents' funeral, he vowed that he would do whatever it took to hunt the dark wizard down who had destroyed his family. Young Aron soon became obsessed with Muggle police dramas, films, and novels, trying to pick up any tips of tricks of the trade from the detectives and officers. His adoptive parents noticed this behavior and became concerned as it became apparant that Aron was creating an unhealthy obsession. When he was 9 they introduced photography to him, and his mother began pushing Herbology gently in his direction. He took a liking to both, but would spend hours under the blankets with a flashlight at night reading and clipping old newspapers and Daily Prophets for his secret scrapbook about the night of his parents' murder. Schooling at Tallygarunga Academy of Magic When Aron was 12, his adoptive parents enrolled him in Tallygarunga Academy of Magic, some 200km north of Melbourne, where he was placed in Bourke House. The nature of Tallygarunga is very different from that of Hogwarts, being located on an old sheep farm very near Muggle neighbors. The school, placed under various Muggle repelling enchantments, was the perfect environment for Aron as he was a rather shy and quiet boy at the time, choosing to spend most of his time in the dorms with his nose stuck in his Potions, Herbology, and Transfiguaration books. However, he soon found his voice and became quite the prankster, swapping keys around and causing utter chaos among students who found themselves unable to get into their dormitories due to holding the wrong key. During his final years at the academy, special elective classes in very basic Alchemy, Magical Forensics, and Metal Charming, which Aron took alongside his other OWL classes. He continued these elective classes up through his NEWTs and graduated in the top 5% of his class. While at school, although fiercely focused on his studies, Aron continued to pour himself into his independent research of looking for the dark wizard that killed his birth parents so that he could seek his revenge. His notebook grew and grew, but he graduated not knowing much more than he had before his first term. When it came time to apply for universities, Aron made sure that he applied to a school that had a very strong Magical Forensics department, as well as Herbology which had become a passion for the young man. ' OWLs:' *Astronomy - A *Ancient Runes - E *Arithmancy - O *Care of Magical Creatures - E *Charms - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - E *Divination - A *Herbology - O *History of Magic - O *Muggle Studies - O *Potions - O *Transfiguration - O NEWTs: *Astronomy - A *Ancient Runes - A *Arithmancy - O *Care of Magical Creatures - O *Charms - O *Defense Against the Dark Arts - O *Divination - E *Herbology - O *History of Magic - O *Muggle Studies - O *Potions - O *Transfiguration - O Work in the Field Despite being accepted to his university of choice, Aron opted not to immediately continue his education but instead get some field experience by doing two internships. His first internship was one working for the company that he would later become a proper employee for, Status, as an Aquatic Plant technician where he assisted researchers in keeping all magical plants in check and out of Muggle eyes. He also lead a Jr. research team responsible for handling all small crimes involving the misuse of magical and mundane plant properties. This included small immature incidents such as wizards using gillyweed on Muggle beaches to play pranks on Muggle to real small time crimes of identifying properties of potions containing aquatic plants that were more often used in cases of petty thievery. His small team was also responsible for analyzing the properties of aquatic plants in a lab and testing them in potions. His second internship delved more into alchemy and required extensive training in Transfiguration. Aron, unfortunately, did not get the change to participate in any wide spread activities as his training took up the majority of his time working for the International Alchemist's Guild, so the time not spent training had him in an office filing paperwork, organizing official documents, and writing reports. It was also during this time off that Aron received his two tattoos - a small lizard on his chest and a large intricate one on his lower back. Urelic University of Alchemy & Herbology blah blah...more school stuff blah blah Status Work Appearance Aron is very tall and muscular with a faded tattoo on each forearm, large tattoos on each shoulder, two small tattoos on his chest, and finally, an enormous tattoo on his lower back. Personality and Character Traits Relationships Etymology Fun Facts Category:Characters Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Department of Magical Law Enforcement Category:Muggleborn